Great Sportsmanship One Shot
by Factoflife02
Summary: What happens in the locker room after a hard game? Smut, of course!


Hey guys, I'm glad that y'all have been enjoying my stories thus far. :] This is the first one-shot that I ever wrote but I've since edited it and at least attempted to make it better. So, let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated!

Spencer Carlin panted as she jogged around the corner of the stadium, her soccer jersey sticking to her body from the sweat and rain. She usually loved playing games in the rain but the rain that had been pouring during this particular game had been relentless, hard, and cold; impeding her vision of what was going on and it was extremely hard to play in those conditions. Not to mention that her socks, and therefore her feet, were wet which always caused some misery. She shook her head, trying to get some of the rain out of her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. She needed to change and since her high school didn't care much about soccer, they didn't provide locker rooms so that both teams were forced to change in the bathrooms. It wasn't so bad, but Spencer had been pulled aside by the coach about next week's game against their rival and was therefore going to be changing in the funny smelling bathroom alone.

She entered the bathroom, stopping momentarily as she caught sight of a girl that was standing at the sink, talking on her cell phone and trying to brush her hair in the mirror. Spencer vaguely recognized her as the girl that had played forward for the other team and she smiled as she took her in. She was gorgeous with curly brown hair and big soulful eyes that were shining in about a million different shades of brown. There was something about the girl that just screamed…_cool. _There was no other way to phrase it. Spencer smiled at the girl politely and put her bag down on the cement floor.

"Good game out there," the girl spoke up, making Spencer look up as the brunette pushed the 'end' button on her cell phone. Spencer was the star striker for her team and almost always brought her team to victory, tonight being no exception. It was her senior year and she was planning on her team getting to state.

"Thanks, you too. I'm Spencer Carlin,"

"Ashley, Ashley Davies."

"Listen, you don't mind if I change right here do you? I hate squeezing into those little stalls." Ashley smiled as her eyes lit up and she shook her head.

"I have to change too so it's no problem." Spencer smiled gratefully before untying her cleats and throwing them into her bag and then drawing off her wet socks, wrinkling her nose at the smell of her sweaty shin guards but she just threw everything into the plastic bag that she kept in her soccer bag for wet clothes. She chanced a glance over at Ashley and blushed when she noticed that Ashley was looking at her too but she just turned back around and bit her lip before pulling off her jersey. She was wearing a black sports bra and it really wasn't a big deal; she went running in just a sports bra all the time; but usually her nipples weren't poking out. "Cold in here," Ashley commented, making Spencer turn about three shades of red but she got out a strangled agreement as she took in Ashley's toned upper body, her breasts held in with a red sports bra. She relaxed a little bit when she realized that Ashley was just as "cold" as she was.

Next Spencer stripped off her soccer shorts, revealing her black sliding shorts which pretty much hid nothing. She tensed up when she felt Ashley move in behind her but tried not to give in how much just the girl's presence was affecting her.

"Maybe we can warm each other up," Ashley whispered huskily, grabbing Spencer's hips to turn her around and press her up against the cement sink.

"Wh – What?" Spencer asked, gasping at the feel of the shockingly warm hands against her cold, wet skin. It was setting fire to her nerves and Spencer could feel her nipples tightening at the pure lust in the girl's gaze.

"Shh," Ashley said, moving in close to Spencer, stopping just an inch from her lips and looking at the blonde questioningly. Spencer closed her eyes and took the plunge, leaning in and closing the distance between her lips and the soft clouds that served as Ashley's. They moaned simultaneously as the kiss seemed to ignite their lust for one another. The kiss was deepened and Spencer was pushed back and up so that she was sitting on the heavy sink with Ashley between her legs, kissing hungrily as their tongues dueled.

Spencer took the next step, pulling away to breathe before reaching her hands out to rid Ashley of her sports bra, watching hungrily as her globes bounced slightly, removed from their bind. Ashley gasped and quickly reached out to rid Spencer of hers but Spencer stilled her movements by grabbing her wrists and bending her head to take one of Ashley's already hard peaks in her mouth. Ashley gasped, arching up violently as Spencer ran her tongue around the cold peak, sucking slightly. She worshipped one nipple then the other until she had Ashley squirming between her legs. Suddenly Ashley reached up and pushed her away, almost forcefully pulling Spencer's bra off before her hands set to work on the skin tight sliding shorts, revealing Spencer's bright blue plain cotton underwear as they hit the floor. Ashley obviously wasn't one for teasing because Spencer's underwear quickly followed the shorts and her hand was cupping Spencer's sex before the blonde could even process what was happening.

"God, you're wet." The brunette moaned, bringing one finger up through her folds, collecting some of the fluid before popping it into her mouth, making Spencer moan and buck her hips involuntarily. Ashley grinned mischievously before reaching back down, teasing her pointer finger over the blonde's clit, making her cry out and start to try to grind back into her hand, aching for more pressure. "Patience." Ashley teased, before bringing her mouth to Spencer's nipple and sucking it in, nipping the bud lightly before soothing it with her warm tongue.

"Please Ash,"

"Ash?"

"Sorry, Oh God." Spencer panted, when Ashley pushed a little bit harder on her clit.

"No, I like the way it sounds when you say it. I wonder how it'll sound when you scream it." She said, suddenly filling Spencer with two fingers and pumping fast and deep, taking Spencer off guard and nearly making her lose her grip on the sink. "Are you going to scream my name baby?"

"Fuck, please don't stop Ashley,"

"Not planning on it." Came the reply as Ashley brought her thumb up to start thrumming over Spencer's clit expertly. The blonde was grinding back desperately; she was so close to the edge that she could practically see it. Her walls were already tightening and she was barely able to keep her eyes open and on Ashley; but she did see Ashley suddenly smirk before curling her fingers and making Spencer practically see stars as she came, her eyes rolling back and her toes curling deliciously as she rode out the orgasm; Ashley still pumping slowly to draw it out. "Oh Spence, you didn't scream. I guess I'll have to try again." Spencer barely processed these words before Ashley's mouth was on her, sucking her throbbing clit into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Spencer gasped out, her grip tightening on the side of the sink as she rode Ashley's face. Ashley sucked, licked, and flicked over that little bundle of nerves, driving Spencer insane. She nearly came from clitoral stimulation alone as Ashley bit down gently, making Spencer cry out, closing her eyes. Ashley worked two fingers back into Spencer, pumping in time with her tongue moving on Spencer's clit and pushing the blonde quickly towards ecstasy once more. She eased in another finger, picking up the pace a bit as she started to curl her fingers into Spencer's walls on every down stroke.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Spencer chanted, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt her walls start to tighten.

"It's Ashley, actually." Ashley spoke up; finally curling her fingers into the spot that she knew would send Spencer over the edge.

"Fuck ASSHHHLEEEEYYY," Spencer screamed out as she climaxed, her hips still humping Ashley's fingers desperately as Ashley slowed down slightly but never relenting on the pleasure.

"That was better," She chuckled, helping the now spent Spencer down from the sink. She was taken completely by surprise, however, when Spencer suddenly straightened up and took control, pushing Ashley backwards into a wall and covering her mouth with hers, tasting herself on the brunette's lips with a quiet moan. Spencer fought to get the girl's shorts down along with her red boy shorts so that Ashley was bare like her.

"Yum," Spencer quipped, upon seeing Ashley's nearly hairless sex. Ashley moaned as Spencer dropped to her knees before her, picking up one of the brunette's legs and putting it over her shoulder so that she would have better access. She took one long lick, gathering the juices that had gathered and making Ashley slip out an obscenity as she slid her hands into Spencer's hair. Spencer teased for a while, just licking and avoiding Ashley's aching clit purposefully.

"Please," Ashley begged after a few minutes of this. Spencer smirked and took the girl's clit into her mouth, sucking hard and making Ashley curse, her hips bucking up. Teeth nibbled lightly on her clit before the blonde licked over it rapidly, bringing Ashley nearly to the brink before she slowed down. "No!"

"Patience," Spencer taunted, before running her tongue through her folds again gathering the moisture before finally plunging her tongue into Ashley's opening. She gasped and arched up again as the blonde thrust her tongue in and out, bringing her fingers up to play over Ashley's clit. Ashley was rapidly approaching oblivion so Spencer switched the position of her hand and her mouth, instantly entering the brunette with three fingers, pumping rapidly before drawing her clit into her mouth. Ashley gasped and arched up as Spencer curled her fingers, pressing into her walls pleasantly. Ashley was riding Spencer's fingers and Spencer hesitated for just a minute before working another finger in and making Ashley's eyes nearly cross at the stretch.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, Spencer!" Ashley panted out before collapsing against Spencer who smiled and stood up, supporting the prone form of Ashley before kissing her desperately. Both of them were covered in sweat but neither of them minded as they made out against the wall, coming down from the post-coital high. "That was amazing," Ashley finally said as they dressed each other, sometimes getting distracted with fingers.

"Yeah it was, when do we play each other again?" Spencer asked, making Ashley laugh before leaning in and catching the blonde's lips in another kiss.


End file.
